Godzilla (Shin Godzilla)
Statistics Name: Godzilla, Shin Godzilla. Origin: Godzilla. Classification: Extremely mutated collective organism. Gender: Asexual. Age: Unknown. Tier: | C-1. | At least High C-1. | D-1. | Destructive Capacity: | Building Level. (Can demolish entire city blocks by merely shuffling about, casually crushing cars and bridges among other things. Effortlessly destroys small buildings by walking through them, and can topple larger ones with some minor effort) | At least Large Building Level. (Much larger and physically stronger than before, casually wrecking big buildings with no effort) | Town Level. (Upon being provocated, Godzilla displayed immense destructive potential. Can effortlessly obliterate hundreds of city blocks and cause complete city-wide destruction across all of Tokyo, devastating numerous wards in a single go) | Speed: | Subhuman on land, (Could only move very slowly, travelled at 13 km/h) likely higher while swimming. | Superhuman by virtue to sheer size. | At least Superhuman+, with at least Supersonic Reactions. (Casually shot down fighter jets and missiles that were dropped down on him mid-flight) | Durability: | Building Level. | At least Large Building Level. | At least Town Level. (Completely indestructible by conventional human means. Was unable to be harmed or even scratched by anything the Special Defense Force threw at him, including over 16,000 rounds of helicopter gun fire, missiles, tank gun fire and other bombs. Implied to require a 1.2 megaton bomb in order to kill, however, it is uncertain if even this would work) | Intelligence: Unknown, appears mindless. Displays zombie-like indifferent behavior, ignoring everything it comes across, be it humans, buildings or attackers. This changes however upon being injured, where it enters a state of focused anger towards its attackers, and strikes them down immediately. Stamina: Relatively high and appears tireless, however, its energy is very much finite and can decrease rather quickly by using its Atomic Breath. Range: | Several meters. | Dozens of meters. | Multiple kilometers. | Weaknesses: It can only use its Atomic Breath for short periods of time because it depletes its energy very quickly. If its energy is completely exhausted, it enters a state of dormancy to regain its energy, which lasts for 15 days, during which it is completely suspended and motionless. Key: | Second Form | Third Form | Fourth Form | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least High-Low), Radiation Manipulation, Energy Manipulation & Absorption, Reactive Adaptation & Evolution (Godzilla possesses 8 times as much genetical information as humans and is the highest evolved creature on the planet, stated to be able to sprout wings and shrink in size among othert things if given proper motivation). Notable Attacks & Techniques Fire Breath: Godzilla is capable of firing large amounts of atomic smoke out of its mouth, which it can then ignite to create an extremely devastating torrent of flames. Atomic Breath: Its fire breath can be condensed further into a thin beam of nuclear energy, powerful enough to slice and vaporize matter kilometers away. It can also channel its energy into its back and fire multiple similar energy beams at the same time out of its back, or even fire it from the tip of its tail, enabling it to attack several targets at the same time. Category:Character Profiles Category:Movie Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Tier C Category:Tier D